It's a sign!
by Blood Red Raven
Summary: **UPDATED and FINISHED** It’s a full moon and things go a little crazy (well rather Grissom), its time to break out the lackeys
1. Prologue of DOOM

ITS A SIGN!!! 

****

Authors: bloodredcherry and Raven

****

Disclaimer: Everyone beside May and Rita do not belong to us. Not at all.

****

AN: This is just silly fluff, plain and simple. Of course no one is really in character. Do not take this at all seriously. It's just for a laugh, so read and review folks but no flames!

****

Keywords: fluff **+** a bit of romance **+** a bit of sick humor **= **the works of being bored one afternoon.

****

Summary: It's a full moon and things go a little crazy (well rather Grissom), its time to break out the lackeys. 

~*~

Grissom pulled into the busy parking lot and turned off the ignition to the SUV. There were four patrol police cars parked beside them. Sirens blaring, lights flashing. 

Sarah jumped out of the passenger seat slamming her door. She opened the trunk grabbing her camera and bag of tools. In the process, they were swarmed by reporters and cameras. This was a big case. Grissom could feel it, it was in the air. Looking up it was full moon. 

Strange things usually happen on a full moon.

TBC….*Muaah*


	2. Didn't anyone ever teach you not to put ...

ITS A SIGN!!! 

****

Authors: bloodredcherry and Raven

****

Disclaimer: Everyone beside May and Rita do not belong to us. Not at all.

****

AN: This is just silly fluff, plain and simple. Of course no one is really in character. Do not take this at all seriously. It's just for a laugh, so read and review folks but no flames!

****

Keywords: fluff **+** a bit of romance **+** a bit of sick humor **= **the works of being bored one afternoon.

****

Summary: It's a full moon and things go a little crazy (well rather Grissom), its time to break out the lackeys. 

~*~

Catherine was walking past the lunch room when a metal bowl barely missed her head as it exploded from the door window. 

"What the hell what that?" 

There goes another bag of popcorn" the mysterious voice muttered.

Poking her head through the broken window Catherine suspiciously peered through the smoke around the rooms kitchen counter. Opening the door she walked into the room "Hello? Anybody there?" 

"Who's there? You can't have my popcorn, its not finished yet!" 

"Gil?" Catherine asked in shock, "are you all right?" 

Grissom looked about to cry.

"Well," Catherine stooped over and picked up the metal bowl, "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to put metal in the microwave?" 

Grissom paused for a moment, "um..." he contemplated, "do we have any more popcorn?" 

Catherine narrowed her eyes, "I don't know." She placed the bowl down on the counter and backed away slowly.

"You don't think anyone else saw that did you?" Grissom asked suddenly his face paled. 

"I don't know, I haven't really seen anyone else around." Catherine said, glancing over her shoulder. "Come on Grissom, Brass wanted your help interviewing a suspect." 

"What?" Grissom asked, closing a cupboard, he opened another, and ruffled the contents around.

"Grissom," Catherine demanded, "what is the matter with you?" 

"I need to find some more popcorn," he muttered to himself. 

"Oh..." Catherine said slowly, "I actually just remembered I have some popcorn in my desk." Grissom's head shot up, "yeah." Catherine said smirking, "come on Grissom," she coaxed. Grissom closed the cupboard and walked towards her. She pointed to the broken window, "you do realize that is going to come out of your pension." 

Grissom furrowed his brown, "what do you mean?" 

"What are you going to do about this anyways?" Catherine asked, looking down the hall, now all she had to do was find some popcorn. 

~*~

Warrick ran into the Crime Scene Investigation building, he had heard that Grissom had lost his marbles... Something about popcorn and exploding windows... 

Sarah said they tried everything to coax the man out of his delirious stupor. Poor guy, they even tried waving fly larva in front of him some kind of new mutant breed hybrid of some sort, he ended up eating the bunch in the end. 

Not even fly larva could break him out of it, and he was the bug guy. 

They had come to the last resort... They had no other choice, they tried hard to make sure it didn't come down to this. but sadly they had to admit that until Grissom felt a little better they would need some extra help. And the only people they could turn to were The Lackeys.

*dramatic music* 

*SCREAM* 


	3. Introducing the lackeys

ITS A SIGN!!! 

****

Authors: bloodredcherry and Raven

****

Disclaimer: Everyone beside May and Rita do not belong to us. Not at all.

****

AN: This is just silly fluff, plain and simple. Of course no one is really in character. Do not take this at all seriously. It's just for a laugh, so read and review folks but no flames!

****

Keywords: fluff **+** a bit of romance **+** a bit of sick humor **= **the works of being bored one afternoon.

****

Summary: It's a full moon and things go a little crazy (well rather Grissom), its time to break out the lackeys. 

~*~

~*~

"So," Rita Mulder gushed, "this is it! Isn't this just so exciting!?" She grabbed onto Warrick's arm, he tried to pry his arm away but to no avail. 

"Ooooh," May Roberts admired the building before her, she pushed her plastic rimmed glasses up her nose. "So where do I start?" She clasped her hands together excitedly and had to restrain herself from jumping up and down. 

Warrick did his best to control himself, he gritted his teeth; Rita kept tightening her grip and he wasn't sure how much more he could take. "Down there," he pointed, "in the forensics lab." 

"Oooh! Sounds like a plan!" She giggled and Rita began giggling too. 

__

Oh God, save us all from the lackeys, He shook his head. 

They walked inside and pointed to the lab. "There," he directed, "Greg will show you the ropes." 

May wandered over to the door and peered inside, the room was dimly lit and she bit her lip. "Hello?" She called out and the guy at the counter jumped. 

"Can I help you?" He asked, shoving a magazine into a drawer. 

"I think I'm actually supposed to help you," she replied timidly. 

"Oh...okay," he grinned.

"So," she stepped into the room. "So..." she repeated again slowly, "what are you up to?" 

"Well Catherine told me to run a few tests on Grissom's blood, so that's what I'm doing." 

"Need some assistance?" May asked stepping closer. 

"I always need an extra hand." 

"Where?" She said innocently. 

"Wha?" 

"Where should I help?" 

"Ummm." He turned, red faced. "Over in the chemical analysis, we need to check for an excessive amount of white blood cells in his system. And we need to run some tests to see if there is a chemical imbalance in his brain." 

"I see, okay," May said full of spunk. "LET'S GO!!" She said overly excited as she grabbed onto his shoulder. 

'Ow that hurt' Greg said in his head. Smiling he tried not to grimace, "Let's get started." 'Dear god where are those horse tranquilizers when I need them.....' 


	4. The fun has just begun

ITS A SIGN!!! 

****

Authors: bloodredcherry and Raven

****

Disclaimer: Everyone beside May and Rita do not belong to us. Not at all.

****

AN: This is just silly fluff, plain and simple. Of course no one is really in character. Do not take this at all seriously. It's just for a laugh, so read and review folks but no flames!

****

Keywords: fluff **+** a bit of romance **+** a bit of sick humor **= **the works of being bored one afternoon.

****

Summary: It's a full moon and things go a little crazy (well rather Grissom), its time to break out the lackeys. 

~*~

Nick slammed the lunch room door shut and barricaded it with a flimsy metal chair. "Good Lord," he exclaimed.

Catherine rose an eyebrow, "come on Nick, the lackeys aren't _that_ bad."

"You want to bet?" Warrick wondered pushing open the door, Nick quickly replaced the chair.

Sarah was next, she closed the door and rested against it, she took a deep breath. "One of them just blew up the forensics lab."

Catherine tried not to smile at this apparently serious situation.

"The whole lab?" Nick asked in shock.

Sarah shook her head, "no...but I'm pretty sure they took out a counter."

Catherine pressed her lips together, "somehow you guys, I doubt this was all the lackeys fault." She took a bit of her apple, "I mean, this is Greg we're talking about."

"I heard that!" Greg yelled, he ran by the lunch room with the fire extinguisher and Catherine tossed her apple core into the trash.

"Don't forget, you guys were once lackeys too," Catherine pointed out, "I'm sure everyone appreciated you guys."

"I didn't blow forensic labs up!" Nick exclaimed.

"Yes you did," Sarah replied.

"Well once, but it wasn't my fault."

"I'm sure it wasn't," Catherine retorted sarcastically.

The door was pushed open and May stuck her head into the lunch room.

"The fire's out!" She exclaimed happily, she closed the door behind her.

"I have the strangest feeling," Sarah said shaking her head, "that the fun, if that's what you want to call it. Has just begun."

Grissom groaned and clutched his stomach. He shouldn't have eaten those maggots. Damn them, but they just looked so much like popcorn...all curled up and white. They were crunchy like popcorn, but they sure as hell didn't taste like popcorn. He leaned over the toilette and retched again.

Rita made a face, "that's the forth time in the last half hour...are you sure those maggots he ate won't kill him?"

Brass shook his head, "no. Those maggots are completely harmless, except for their nasty taste. He should be fine in a few days. If he lasts that long."

Grissom wiped his mouth. His stomach rumbled and he tried to keep his stomach contents down. The bathroom door flung open and Catherine strode in.

"Okay Grissom, who wants some pop corn!"

A sudden flash of the squirming maggots flashed into Grissom's mind and he leaned over the toilette.

Catherine made a face, "well..." she began, "that didn't really work now did it." She shrugged and popped a handful of the buttery popcorn into her mouth. She chewed happily and held the bowl out to Rita. "Want some?"

Rita smiled uneasily, "are you sure...I might make the bowl spontaneously combust."

Catherine chuckled, "I kind of doubt that."

Rita smiled and ate a handful of popcorn. 

"All right..." May said peering into the microscope. "Here, pass me that test tube." She said holding out her hand. "Slide," she carefully put a drop of Grissom's blood onto the slide and stuck a strip over it to capture the cells. "Okay, here we go." May flicked on her microscope. 

"So?" Greg wondered.

"Well...this is going to sound really weird...and I mean, really weird...but, well see, there's nothing wrong with Mr. Grissom." May said finally.

"What?" Greg wondered, "are you sure you have the right test tube?"

May looked over at Greg and narrowed her eyes. "The right test tube?" May snorted indignantly. "And you're what...twelve?"

"I-I-I'm not twelve!" Greg exclaimed. "I'm twenty-two years old."

May gave him a once over, "really? Well, I'm not stupid okay? So give me that much credit." She looked back into the microscope. "There's no abnormal white cells present, in fact; Grissom is in really good health. Really, really good health."

"Well then what's making him crazy?"

"I don't know, I'm not a pathologist." May shot back. "That's Rita's area not mine."

"Who?" Greg wondered, confused.

"Rita Mulder, another "lackey" as you and Nick so lovingly like to dub us." May motioned him over. She pointed at the test tube, and then watched as Greg looked into the test tube.

"So he's not nuts?"

"Not anyway that can be seen in blood work."

"What now?" Greg wondered.

"Why are you asking me? You're the twelve year old forensic scientist. I'm just the lackey." Greg opened his mouth to react but then he saw May was smiling. "I don't know what next, what do you think?"

"Well...it is a full moon," Greg realized.

"And crazy things happen on a full moon," May finished.

Grissom was resting comfortably (not) in the washroom and quickly realized that he could eat again. The closet thing he could find that resembled food in his apartment was the jelly beans he found in one of his bed room drawers. He couldn't quite remember the last time he had bought jelly beans, but that didn't stop him from shoving handfuls into his mouth. Sitting on his couch he was watching Magnum P.I on public access television. He really liked the furry guy; he was the best one on the show...


	5. Swirly chairs, bleeding noses and slight...

ITS A SIGN!!! 

****

Authors: bloodredcherry and Raven

****

Disclaimer: Everyone beside May and Rita do not belong to us. Not at all.

****

AN: This is just silly fluff, plain and simple. Of course no one is really in character. Do not take this at all seriously. It's just for a laugh. This is not a w/s a g/s a c/s a g/s a c/w or whatever! 

Thanks for the review folks, and keep em coming.

****

Keywords: fluff **+** a bit of romance **+** a bit of sick humor **= **the works of being bored one afternoon.

****

Summary: It's a full moon and things go a little crazy (well rather Grissom), its time to break out the lackeys. 

~*~

Confused, Greg didn't understand. From the tests Grissom looked perfectly normal, almost too healthy for a man that was blowing up microwaves and eating fly larva. 

"Gregory! Could you pass me _your_ test tube, I need to warm it up." realizing her double entendre, she blushed. "Umm I have to go to the bathroom." Quickly she got up from her "swirly" chair and bolted for the door. 

Unfortunately as if in slow m—o—t—i—o—n not seeing one of Greg's magazine strewn on the floor –she slipped, arms flailing into his chest. Knocking the wind out of him; the weight of the two of them was too much for his own chair and the stem snapped hurtling them to the ground in a mass of arms and legs.

Somehow May's face ended up in Greg's crotch and he had one of his hands on her boob, before either of them could do anything about it Warrick walked into the room. 

"Greg, have you gotten those lab resu---Wha? What the hell is going on here? What are you doing to the Lackey! TRAITOR!!!!!!!"

Looking stricken, Greg forced a laugh, "Well-er, yeah. I–she-uh, well...I have those results for you on the desk behind you."

When Warrick turned around, May made a face and shoved Greg off of her. "Thanks a lot," she grumbled pushing herself to her feet. "I have to go...uh...do that stuff...in uh...the place!" She hurried to the door and there was a loud snap as one of her heels broke. "Oh shit!" She yelled as she stumbled into the door. Her forehead hit the frame and she landed on her backside. "hehehe," she chuckled, promptly passing out. 

"........ Do you think she is going to be okay? Is it --- Is it that bad?" 

"Common Greg, you're crowding my space, it's not like she is going to die or anything."

"No Greg, don't shake her --- No, that's not how! No! No Shaking" Warrick had to pry the poor guy off of the unsuspecting lackey.

"All of a sudden May opened her eyes. "What the hell!!!!!!!!!!!?" She screamed, Greg's face was inches from hers. Out of confusion and fear she struck out with her fist, catching him right in the nose.

With a girlie scream he fell to the ground withering in pain.

"Oh, my god! Greg! I'm SO sorry." May cried out, she looked to Warrick. "I didn't mean to! He was just THERE!" She yelped helpless.

"...Ice..." Greg murmured as Grissom walked in, "...ice?" He groaned in pain and closed his eyes.

Grissom looked oddly confused, "why is Greg bleeding?"

"Well...it's kind of a complicated story..." Warrick began, he heard a soft thump. May slipped off and landed with her head on Greg's chest. Warrick sighed, "I'll tell you later." He grumbled.

"Isn't that cute...somewhat disturbing, but cute." He popped a jelly bean into his mouth, he held out the bag to Warrick. "Want a jelly bean?"

Warrick shook his head, "no I'm good." 

"Suit yourself," Grissom said, chewing on another jelly bean.

The first thing that Greg noticed when he woke up was that a bag of...dead things were on his face. "GAHH!" He screamed flinging the bag of frozen larva off his face.

"What?" Grissom wondered, "it will help with the swelling."

"But they're dead!" Greg cried.

"So?" Grissom wondered. "You do work in the _Crime Scene Investigation's_

forensics lab."

May was sitting on the counter swinging her legs back and forth, holding her own bag of frozen larva to her throbbing head.

"Where's Warrick?" Greg wondered.

"He left us with the nut case," May whispered.

"Hey...I heard that," Grissom retorted.

"Sorry," May said softly.

"I wouldn't hurt anyone!"

"Except maybe some more bug larva." Greg pointed out.

"Hey! That was a mistake okay? An honest mistake that anyone could have made."

"Generally people don't mistake bug larva for popcorn Gil," Catherine said striding into the forensics lab. "Come on Gil, I'm taking you home." She raised an eyebrow in Greg's direction. "What happened to you?"

"I got punched in the face," He said, "well...May punched me in the face."

"It wasn't intentional," May protested, "besides you were in my face!"

"I was only trying to see if you were all right."

"Yeah, after you groped me!" May leapt off the counter.

"_WHAT_?" Catherine boomed, "did I something here?"

"I'll say," Grissom chuckled. "You missed quite the show."

"Well let's just say it was a one time performance," May took a step and stumbled. 

"Woah!" Catherine caught her before she slipped to the ground, "are you all right?" Catherine wondered. She narrowed her eyes, "do you have a concussion?"

"Well...uh..." May began feebly, "yes, yes I do. But it's Greg's fault."

"WHAT?" Greg yelled, he clutched his nose, "dammit that hurt." He muttered to himself, "how was that my fault? You're the one wearing six inch high heeled shoes."

"They're four inches high _THANK YOU VERY MUCH_," May shouted back, she slipped again and Catherine got a better hold of her.

"She can't stay here; she's going to pass out."

"Well she can't go home, she might fall asleep," Greg pointed out.

"Great idea," Grissom said, "why don't you take her home and watch her to make sure she doesn't fall asleep."

"WHAT?" May and Greg cried out in unison.

"I don't want to stay with him!"

"She might break something else."

"Like your legs," May narrowed her eyes.

"Feisty Greg, just the way you like them," Catherine handed May over to Greg. "Now, make sure she doesn't fall asleep."

Greg grumbled and mumbled as he slipped his arm around May's waist.

"You're TOUCHING me again," May said pushing him away.

"You want to walk?" Greg asked, letting her go.

May teetered and Greg grabbed hold of her waist again, "I didn't think so." He pulled her out of the forensics lab, "come on."


	6. I'm not a nerd!

ITS A SIGN!!! 

****

Authors: bloodredcherry and Raven

****

Disclaimer: Everyone beside May and Rita do not belong to us. Not at all.

****

AN: This is just silly fluff, plain and simple. Of course no one is really in character. Do not take this at all seriously. It's just for a laugh. This is not a w/s a g/s a c/s a g/s a c/w or whatever! 

Thanks for the review folks, and keep em coming.

****

Keywords: fluff **+** a bit of romance **+** a bit of sick humor **= **the works of being bored one afternoon.

****

Summary: It's a full moon and things go a little crazy (well rather Grissom), its time to break out the lackeys. 

~*~

And apparently all parties have forgotten she has a concussion. AHH well.

"So..." May said, "this is it...your place." She looked around with distaste. "It's really...special."

"Yeah, well I wasn't exactly expecting company," he said closing the door behind him. He nonchalantly kicked a few of his magazines under the couch. Greg scanned his apartment, looking for anything embarrassing that he might want to get out of sight.

"Where's your–AHHHH!" May screamed as her foot got tangled in a pair of Greg's boxer shorts, she fell into him and they crashed onto his couch. Greg landed on something hard and pulled a running shoe from under his back.

"Hmmm," he grunted.

May grumbled pushing her self to a sitting position. She smoothed down her pants and carefully took of her high heeled shoes. "The bathroom?" She wondered again.

"Third door on the left," Greg responded, praying there wasn't anything unsightly in there.

A few moments later May returned, appearing un-traumatized and saw that Greg was watching T.V.

"What is that?" She demanded.

"It's Brittany Spears-"

"In concert?" May asked.

"Yeah, in concert; I have it on tape."

May took the liberty of sitting on Greg's legs, since he didn't appear to be ready to move. "Apparently," she said, "is that part wearing out?"

"No..." Greg shifted his eyes, "it's just a bad VCR."

"Sure it is," May retorted. "I'm sure that's all you do all night.

"That's not all I do all night!" Greg yelled back.

She made a face, as Greg had shouted in her ear. "Do I really want to know?" She held out her hand. "Give me the remote."

"Why?"

"Because this is...well...Brittany Spears." 

"So what."

"Well...she's...she's...degrading." May said quickly. "Dancing around in practically nothing at all...wait...I forgot, that's what you like in a woman."

"How do you know what I like in a woman?" Greg wondered.

"I don't, it's just an educated guess. Now can I please have the remote?"

"Well...there IS a special about the mating habits of the African Spider monkey if that's what gets you going," Greg teased.

"Shut UP!" May growled. "Give me the damned remote."

Greg held it in front of her face, "come get it."

May leapt onto him, trying to grab the remote, he held it just close enough for her almost grab it, but then as soon as May almost got her fingers around it he pulled it away. 

"I don't like this game!" May cried out angrily.

"Sure you do," Greg baited her, "it gives you a chance to get closer to me!"

"Like I really want to get CLOSER to YOU," May said, she suddenly reached out and pinched Greg's tummy. He shrieked and an evil look passed across May's face. She laughed evilly as she grabbed a hold of Greg's sides.

"Nooooo!" He yelled, laughing as she mercilessly tickled him.

"You said you wanted me to get closer to you." May said she gave him one last pinch and grabbed the remote. She held it high over her head. "Ha! Ha! I win!" She declared just as Greg tackled her. 

She screamed as he wrestled her to the ground. "Ouch! That was my spleen!" She yelled gleefully as he tickled her stomach.

A few moments later, they lay laughing in a heap on the floor. Both to tired to think of something to say.

"I. Think. One. Of. My. Ribs. May. Have. Punctured. My. Lung." May croaked.

For some reason Greg found this oddly hilarious and began to laugh. Then May began to laugh and suddenly they were laughing again for no real apparent reason at all.

"You must have been the biggest nerd in high school," May chuckled.

"Why do you say that?" Greg queried.

"I don't know."

"Well, I might have been smart but I wasn't a nerd. What about you, and your...glasses."

"I wasn't a nerd in high school!" May yelled.

"Yeah but you're one now?" Greg snickered.

"Yeah, you're really funny." May replied dryly. She nudged him with her shoulder and he nudged her back. "Don't jostle me!"

"You started it!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you DID!"

"You called me a nerd!"

"Well aren't you?"

"I'm not a nerd!"

"Yes-"

"No-"

Suddenly May dropped the remote and they were kissing, Greg banged his head on his coffee table, "ouch," he grunted, kissing her again. He tangled his hands in her hair and May wrapped her arms around his neck. The door flew open and banged against the wall.

The two leapt apart.

"Well," Catherine began, "I'm not really sure what to say.

"I knew it." Grissom said simply.

"It's not what it looked like--" Greg started.

"Really," May laughed.

"Oh?" Grissom teased, "and I supposed you were looking for your contact down her throat."

"Yes," Greg retorted, "I mean no."

"Come on May," Catherine said smiling. "We got a hold of your mother, and she said she would be happy to look after you for the night. So this...uh...well, you know, will have to wait until later." Catherine waited for May to stand up and then waved at Greg. "Ta! Ta!" She shouted slamming the door.

The lunch room was empty, all except for a blasting radio and a depressed Warrick who was nursing his sixth root beer in a half hour. 

"Allllllll byyyyyyy myyyyyyseeeelllllfffffff," he warbled dejectedly, "I don't wannnnaaa beeeeee, allllll byyyyyy myyyyyyseeeeeelllllfffff annyyyymmooorreeeee..." he sniffled and took a sip of his root beer.

"Warrick?" Sarah wondered, "is that you?"

Warrick sighed as Sarah pushed open the door. "For crying out loud, I thought there was a cat dying in here or something." She joked.

Warrick sighed again and took a long sip of root beer. "Don't wannnaaaa beeeee alllll byyyyy myyyyseeeeellllffff annnyymmmoorree---" 

Sarah flicked off the radio. "Are you all right?" She demanded, "you look awful."

Warrick sighed again, "just...my life that's awful."

"What? Did someone...did someone pass away?" Sarah asked carefully.

"What?" Warrick mumbled before shaking his head. "No, nothing like that. Just...my life..." he sighed. "Anymore," he sang softly, looking about to cry. "I can't believe...I just can't believe it."

"What?" Sarah asked, concerned.

"Greg found love with a lackey."

"What? Greg found WHAT?" Sarah took a seat in a chair beside Warrick.

"That's what I thought. I mean, why can't I find love? I'm a nice guy, I have good table manners. I'm just so...lonely." He closed his eyes briefly.

"Well, it's a full moon, you'll be fine tomorrow." Sarah comforted him gently.

"Will I? I can't blame the moon just because my life is devoid of love and companionship." Warrick declared. "I mean, why deny it? I'm just so sad."

"You're not sad," Sarah said smiling, "have another sip of root beer." Warrick did just that, but when Sarah reached for can Warrick shouted.

"NO! They're mine!" 

Sarah sighed and stood up, flicking back on the radio. Wishing and praying the full moon would be over and the night would just end....

Greg sat back in his chair and pressed play on the VCR remote. Brittany popped onto the screen again in the middle of one a sweaty dance scene "I'm a slave---for---you." Sighing he wasn't into it, Brittany wasn't doing anything for him. 

As if it were a sign from God a loud whirring sound came from the overused VCR and gray smoke billowed from the inside. The VCR cut out and Greg sighed.

"May…" was all he could say. He felt like he had lost her.

Tbc!


	7. It was a sign

ITS A SIGN!!! 

****

Authors: bloodredcherry and Raven

****

Disclaimer: Everyone beside May and Rita do not belong to us. Not at all.

****

AN: This is just silly fluff, plain and simple. Of course no one is really in character. Do not take this at all seriously. It's just for a laugh. This is not a w/s a g/s a c/s a g/s a c/w or whatever! 

Thanks for the review folks, and keep em coming.

****

Keywords: fluff **+** a bit of romance **+** a bit of sick humor **= **the works of being bored one afternoon.

****

Summary: It's a full moon and things go a little crazy (well rather Grissom), its time to break out the lackeys. 

~*~

Nick felt like he was going to throw up. He'd been feeling ill since lunch, he'd managed to last this long but he had signed off early and was going home to sleep it off. He just hoped he wouldn't vomit before making it home. 

Enough drama was going on in the place that he didn't want to contribute to the mess. Feeling green he rushed as fast as and turned the corner he ran into something solid.

"Ouch" was all he heard before he looked down. A short brunette with cat rimmed glasses was sprawled on the floor her papers everywhere.

"I am so sorry." Was all he could get out as he bent down to help the young women stand up.

"That's okay." She said as she pushed up her glasses from the tip of her nose.

Blushing she looked down, "I wasn't looking where I was going…"

"I wasn't looking where I was going either. Err. Let me help you clean this up."

"Um, thanks…" she said nervously, bending down to shuffle the mass of papers into a pile. 

Both on their knees Nick tried to hold his breath as he felt he was going to hurl. Quickly he threatened himself not to do anything embarrassing as he turned around to face the brunette. Smiling he handed her a handful of paper and she bashfully accepted them.

He swallowed, and his stomach momentarily settled. "So, are you new here?" He asked, he noticed that how beautiful she was.

"I'm Rita Mulder, one of the _lackeys_." She stood up and once again pushed her glasses up her nose. Nick kicked himself, Rita and May obviously knew the crew's inside jokes about the newbie's.

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's all right." She smiled. "I was expecting it when I came here." Rita shifted her papers under her arm and leaned up, pressing her hand to Nick's forehead. "Are you all right? You look pale."

Nick tried to smile, "I think I might have the flu, I've been feeling awful since lunch."

"Well, How about I drive you home? I doubt you're in any condition."

Nick hesitated, but then saw the friendly smile on Rita's face.

"Yeah," he said finally, "Thanks."

Nearly asleep in his reclining chair, Greg was forced awake when a sharp knock came at his door. 

"Wha-wa what?" Opening his eyes, he heard a muffled voice from the other side of the door. Pulling himself out of the chair he rubbed his eyes and walked over to the door. Unlocking the dead bolt he opened the door, "Yes?" 

All of a sudden he was thrown against the wall opposite the door and someone was kissing him. Pulling away for a second to catch his breath he opened his eyes.

"May?"

"So?" Was all Nick could say as Rita pulled out of the parkade.

"So…" Rita said looking down at the ground.

"Are you finished with all of your paper work?" 

"Most of it, I guess."

"Turn right here," Nick said pointed and Rita switched lanes and turned onto the freeway.

Fifteen minutes later she pulled in front of Nick's apartment building.

"Thanks," he said opening the front door.

"It was no problem," Rita replied, "I guess I'll swing by tomorrow?"

"Sure," Nick replied, "at eight?"

"It's a plan," Rita agreed as Nick closed the door behind him. Rita waited until Nick was inside before pulling out of the parking lot, heading home.

"May what are you doing here?"

"My mother was no help; she fell asleep as soon as we got home. And since I don't know anyone else in Las Vegas I wanted to see…"

"Me?"

"Yes you." She said smiling as she grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "I don't think it's safe for either of us to go to sleep tonight…" Grinning she let go of his hand and walked into his apartment. Looking around she noticed a thin layer of smoke in the air.

"What happened in here while I was gone?" She asked turning back to him.

"Brittany bit the big one…" he said frowning. Barely containing her laughter she walked to his side. "I was only gone for twenty five minutes and you wore out that tape that fast?"

"What can I say, it was a sign." Greg grabbed her hand and smiled. 


	8. The END!

ITS A SIGN!!! 

****

Authors: bloodredcherry and Raven

****

Disclaimer: Everyone beside May and Rita do not belong to us. Not at all.

****

AN: This is just silly fluff, plain and simple. Of course no one is really in character. Do not take this at all seriously. It's just for a laugh. This is not a w/s a g/s a c/s a g/s a c/w or whatever! 

Thanks for the review folks, and keep em coming.

****

Keywords: fluff **+** a bit of romance **+** a bit of sick humor **= **the works of being bored one afternoon.

****

Summary: It's a full moon and things go a little crazy (well rather Grissom), its time to break out the lackeys. 

~*~

As the sun came up the moon disappeared from sight. Sarah noticed that things were slowly getting back to normal. The window to the lunch room was already fixed and the mass of popcorn kernels left surrounding the microwave and hallway were swept up and thrown into the trash. Along with the frozen fly larva and empty bags of jelly beans. 

She sighed happily and closed the door behind her.

Opening his eyes Grissom felt better, he could quote weird quotes again and kicked himself for eating the new mutant breed hybrid of fly larva the night before. Even worse he was out two hundred and twenty dollars for the new window *and* microwave in the lunch room.

__

And to top it all off somehow he invited Warrick into his apartment and the poor man fell asleep on the floor, empty root beer cans littering the ground around him. Someone was going to have to clean up the mess.

"Water, water everywhere and not a bit to drink" he whispered under his breath as he chewed on some pink jelly beans… they were his favorite.

The sun woke him up. Greg smiled as looked down at the person in his arms. May yawned and looked up at him. 

"Have a good sleep?" she asked.

"It was great," he replied. "But I feel bad for falling asleep on you."

"It's okay." She smiled back as she leaned against him. "I had the discovery channel to keep me company. The two of them, after cleaning up the Brittany massacre sat down and watched the Star Trek Next Generation Marathon on TNN. Both were surprised that Diana Troy and Worf ever got together, but not that surprised because it was bound to happen. 

Who would have thought? Surprisingly nothing happened that night, both had snuggled comfortably in one an others arms until the crack of dawn. Greg had only slept an hour or two so it didn't matter if he should have been watching her, May was feeling better. She could tell because her head had stopped pounding halfway through the introduction of Q in one of her favorite episodes. What could she say she was a trekkie, and so was Greg. 

"Do you want breakfast?" He asked running his hands gently through her hair. 

"You can cook?" she joked.

"Cocoa puffs are my specialty." Kissing the back of her head he stood up and walked over to the kitchen. 

It was almost seven o'clock in the morning and Nick hadn't gone to bed yet. After Rita dropped him off he'd popped a few Peptobismol tablets and felt much better.

Nick couldn't wait for tonight, hopefully he'd get some sleep then be ready for eight o'clock.

He had never been so close to a lackey before. He was a changed man, he had a new found respect for the newbie's… for Rita. 

The full moon had been a blessing, without it Grissom wouldn't have gone over the edge and he wouldn't have met Rita. 

In the end things proved to be interestingly perfect for everyone besides Warrick, but he found love eventually …his passion for amateur Kareoke. 

The End

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~*


End file.
